yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jin Alexander
"I have a purpose now" 'First Name' Jin 'Last Name' Alexander 'IMVU Name' JinzoningenJu 'Nicknames' Alex. 'Age' 18 'Gender' Male 'Height' ( 5'10) 'Weight' ( 163) 'Blood type' AB Negative Apperance Jin wears a long, black-purple and red coat with an falcon wing insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. 'Behaviour/Personality' Jin is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the strongest of them all. He rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Jin can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, he can be counted on even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. When it comes to women he prefers not to fight them seeing he has respect for them. 'Clan & Rank' Oyabun 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Oyabun of the ArasumaruClan '' Owner of the CryNet 'Fighting Style' During the weeks of training. Keyth Tasanagi and Densuke Ryoji came together to teach the young man how to use the powerful Power Fist style. Starting him off with something basic. Jin is learning quickly, but he does need a bit more work. He's actually quite dangerous when he uses the style. He still recivees training to master the art perfectly. This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. With further training with Keyth. Jin had been taught samples from the Hybrid hyper style. Mostly focused around its grappling techniques. style would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke Drunken Boxing, in which the fighter acts like a drunk.m another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. 'Beat Down' It consists of him unleashing a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at an extremely fast rate, 6 kicks, 3 with the left, 3 with the right, all aiming at the stomach, 3 punches with the left and the right. Each punch with a bone chilling effect. All aiming at the chest area, before ending with a powerful kick to the face, using the explosive technique of thunderous paw, launching the opponent backwards and inflicting a large amount of damage. '''This was all Just a Game.' This all was Just a game" Combo is one of Jin's finishing maneuvers as he would first use his raw speed thanks to his combat empowerment, as Jin would attempt to connect punch into the lower chin which would paralysis, mild concussion or unconsciousness. Seeing the jawbone acts as a lever that could transmit the force of a blow to the back of the brain where the cardiac and respiratory mechanisms are controlled. Which would cause his oppent to stagger back a few feet if not unconsciosness as Jin would project his right arm and grab a hold of his oppents hips and yank them back towards him as Jin with all his might slam his lower forhead onto there nose , causing extreme pain, bleeding and eye watering, causing the ement to drop to the ground as Jin would quickly still have ahold of his project hand around there hips as Jin would contine to bring them back and fourth but inside of using his head he would contine to punch them in the face reapting until they are knocked out cold. Get out of my face! Get out of my face is a move Jin uses when he launches his oppent from a punch in the chest. Having the emeny moving in an instense amount of speed due to the punch as Jin would use his Combat Empowerment to move in a fast motion to catch up to his target and grab a hold of his/her's ankle and pull the target towards him which may cause whiplash to the target as Jin would then send his fist into the face of his target shoving his/her body into the ground which may cause head truma or even enough to break the skull of his target. 'Perks' Combat Empowerment Users are capable of boosting their strengths every time they battle. The more the user fights, the stronger they become. This includes their natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills. Peak Human Durabitly Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Peak Human Dexterity The user has much better limb cordination than average humans. Allowing them to preform impressive feats that ordinary people would consider dificult without any effort. They are able to go through a series of gunfire, lasers, and obsticals effortlessly. Combat Specialist The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. The user has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the users experience and improvement of skill. Masters of this abilities can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. Accelerated Probability The user has ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. 'Abilites' Mystical Martial Arts Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic. Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. Densuke's teachings Under the tough training with Den Jin learned the way of the sword learning how to use and control his arm when he strikes along with how to use his sword as an arm using the right motion to strike with. Also JIn is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping as he strikes. Den also taught him elements of multiple sword styles he witnessed and broke down through sheer observation. Aswell as teaching him sword counters, and how to read fast movements and feints. 'Weapons' Project X:This arm gauntlet connects to all nevers in the user's arm which sends high frequency to your brain waves. This is powered by the user's spirt/Chi with the right user they could do anything from knocking down cars, walls and even have super strenght. reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it contacts thereby increasing its speed and striking ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with this th the sharpened edge and claws are used for lethal attacks and even climbing. You can feed this gauntlet two ways with your chi or you can steal someone elses like asborbing with contact but you can do it at will. After the events of the simualtion Jin had with Den, with the help of Remy steel designs a new gulant he dubs, the Bleeding Edge. This gunalet is more than an upgrade from the Extremis model, it's an entirely new model. Unlike the Extremis model, in which the arm absorbs vibratory energy in its vicinity, such as sound waves, and dispels kinetic energy. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Vibranium itself does not noticeably increase when the Vibranium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Vibranium. this arm in it's entirety is stored within Jin's body, activating with a single thought. Now composed of hyper thought sensitive nano-bots designed to respond only to Jin's brain patterns, they can loosely weave together to mimic clothing, or compact themselves together to become as dense and strong as steel. Also, this armor does not rely on gears or servos for mobility, this armor acts as a second layer of artificial muscle, making it extremely lightweight and versatile. It also appears the nano-bots can bind together to form working machines and enable energy output, such as forge Chi bullets from the top of the nails. Jin would use the hand as a conduit to focus his chi, allowing him to make an aura like construct of this hand. and thrusters. Overall, this arm is the most hi-tech model built by CryNet to date, out performing his previous models. Also his new arm reactor uses palladium. When palladium is at room temperature and is at a stable atmospheric pressure, it can absorb up to 9000 times its own volume of hydrogen, which allows palladium to be an efficient and safe storage medium for hydrogen. This hydrogen, in turn, is used to fuel the miniaturized fusion reactor. Not only is this arm poweful it can asbrob elements like fire and elecrtiry thanks to the Palladuim effect. Yamato: The Yamato is a silver katana with a long and slightly curved blade, although it is slightly shorter than the classic Yamato. Both the grip and scabbard are predominantly black, but unlike the original Yamato, the scabbard does not have a sageo attached. The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. Also absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and sending them back with an slash. Priest Physiology This type of power is something that will be at some point gained over periods of time due to the training Jin got from the Priest which had done a couple of things to Jin, it had taken away Jin's Oni and his dark hadou causing him to become The Power Of Nothingness using this for the Jin to become one within himself. In this form Jin's power increase and so dose his apperancem in this mode JIn has slanted golden eyes, prominent silver fox-ears, as well as a silver tail and long flowing silver hair. He wears a white sleeveless yukata (, along with matching martial arts pants and shoes. In this form Jin is at peace with himself and everything around him. He has no Intention to destroy or kill for personal gain or for selfish reasonings, but only the intention to make his enemy see there wrongs. Also in this state Jin recives an cross that holds ten differnt powers within each bead. Also in this state Jin has the ability to fade backward while he is turning into a white mist, very similar to an teleport , only when he dos he dose not leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through a misti only it looks like a white cloud. Priest Abilites *''Angelic essence:'' As a wielder of an Tenshi, users will ascend into a powerful Angelic state. *''Angelic Form:'' User will become composed of the Tenshi and gain power that rivals other Angelic beings. *''Angelic Sense:'' Gain a powerful sixth sense that can detect the unnoticeable. *''Regeneration:'' Due to the High flow of Chikara no Hadou If injured by any means, user can regenerate from the damage only if out of battle situations. *''Supernatural Condition:'' Possess a level of physical nature that surpasses normal beings. *''Teleportation:'' Only within the Tenshi form the user will be able 'warp' into anotherlocation with just a mere thought only with the distance of 10 feet( IN a battle situation.) and can only use 5 times within a battle situation. *''Heavnly Divine Control:'' Users that have been blessed with a Tenchi, when in True Tenchi form,they will be able to command spiritual forces of the Light Hadou range. Such as 'Spirits' Or 'Yokai'. *''Weak Energy Manipulation:'' Only In Tenchi forms the user is able to manipulate minor forms of pure energy if the attacks are thrown at the user. And only, if it is meant to attack the user of the Tenshi, able to redirect it back to its source or use to empower the user. *''Angelic Destruction:'' Use all of the Light hadou within the 20 mile radius by implementing into oneelf to gain destructive power. *'Heavens Light: The user will pull out a cross or any relious weapon and a bright blindling light will extend up to 2miles radius if this light was seen or heard from a person who has done harm to others or holds evil in their hearts will be effected by this will lose there all forms of sensory for 5 posts.(Note: Anyone that has full control of there body sensory can still be effected by this.)' *'Eyes of a God: If the User would make eye contact within there enemy while using the eye of the god, the person he or she made eye contact to will feel every pain that he or she has done to others for a limited amount of time.(3 posts)' *'Cleaning the Dark Blood:' Once the User would defeat an enemy that holds an Oni he or she would send an bright blinding light nohting like Heavens light but this light wont hurt the enemy it would hurt the Oni inside which would put the Oni User body into a state of shock as the Techi user would place two fingers on the foe's forward head saying an acient chant as the Oni would be blasted out of the Oni user's mouth and sending it back to the shinto realm. Perks in this form *Supernatural Condition- Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Angel mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Tactical Analysis:The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. *Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. *Pain Illusion:Pain illusion is the ability to trick an individual's mind into thinking they are in physical pain. Though it has no physical affect on the body, the pain is quite effective to put a target down no matter the size. *Volcanic Adaptation: allows the user to survive mountain areas with high temperatures. *Vacuum Adaptation: allows the user to survive in space unaided, to withstand atmospheres (the friction, intense heat and any poisonous chemical elements) and cosmic radiation, and to maneuver more easily in strange gravity (perhaps even that of a black hole), and to perhaps propel oneself into space. *Legendary Form:Users of this ability are able to go into a legendary state, putting themselves in a class of their own. Legendary forms deliver a wide variety of Supernatural Conditions as well as unspeakable power. Super forms are mostly gained when makes contact supernatural forces. Some cases can acquire the Evolution ability to supremely gain than Super Form and Hyper Form, it is the ultimate version of this power. *Enhanced Wisdom:The user possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. *Enhanced Swordsmanship:Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. *Power Absorption: The user can steal others powers, usually this is temporary and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but some users may be able to steal powers permanently. *Enhanced Reflexes :User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. *Blindsight: This power allows one to act, fight and navigate while blind, in darkness or otherwise sightless. It is rarely owned by anyone who isn't blind. *Contagtion Embodiment :The user can become the embodiment of contagion and are able to spread certain influences to victims like an infection. Once the influences take control of emotions the user may have limited power over the victim to drive them to a certain action. The user may influence madness or fear to emotions, which is useful in combat. * Allies/Enemies *Keyth Tasanagi(Teacher/Foster Parnet) *Sekushi *Danny "Daniel" Chan (Teacher/ ) 'Background' Jin was only 10 when his family where murdered by a hired Yakuza seeing that his mother and father owed alot of money to one of the head bosses. There shop wasnt selling enough and without any use for them anymore he killed them in cold blood. After the tragic event Jin became an orphan sent into foster care by age 15 Jin was already selling drugs trying to make it out on the streets of Toyko whatever it took he did to earn money. Knowing he wasnt going to get apdoted anytime soon seeing the parnets where looking for more educated childern and more mannered which was not Jin at all. It wasnt his fault he had no money for books or school he was a drop out and a failurer to life wating to happen. Unitl one day Jin was in a street fight to earn a little money in his pocket knowing it was a bad idea seeing JIn was a bad fighter he had no good stance or anything. After lossing badly not only he didnt get any money he was kicked out orphange seeing he had caused too much trouble so now he was homless and had no hope left in the world. Unitl he met Keyth a person who was gonna change his whole world. He offered to train,feed and cloth him with only two rules. To never touch his blade and to respect his one rule never touch his blade. Without thinking Jin took him for his offer and has been living with him for 3 weeks. Since then Jin's been trying and trying his hardest to live up to Keyth, learning his own style. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 10:38, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Arasumaru